Family
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Bagaimana saat kau mengetahui rahasia terbesar di keluargamu?/"Sebenarnya agak lucu jika mengingat kau adalah salah satu murid yang membenciku"/"Terimakasih telah terlahir di dunia ini"/OC pov/Jangan berharap ada adegan romantis disini, kuperingatkan


↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Family←**

**Disclaimer : Naruto** milik **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Selalu saja seperti ini. Setiap kali Uchiha sensei masuk ke dalam kelas selalu saja berisik seperti ini. Padahal jelas-jelas dia sudah tua, kenapa wanita-wanita itu masih saja meributkanya?

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang guru sastra, pribadinya dingin yang masih saja membujang di umurnya yang sudah kepala tiga. Aku heran kenapa dia belum mau menikah. Padahal aku yakin, saat ia masih muda ia lebih tampan dan populer lebih dari ini dan tak mungkin ada wanita yang tidak menyukainya kala itu.

Rasanya hanya di mata pelajaran ini aku merasa bel pergantian kelas terdengar lebih merdu dari biasanya. Kenapa? Karena tentu saja kau akan mendengar wanita-wanita mendesah kecewa. "Aaaahh.." seperti itu. Sekali lagi aku masih heran kenapa tua bangka ini masih saja mendapatkan perhatian.

"Okita, bisa kau ikut aku sebentar?" pinta Uchiha sensei tiba-tiba.

Aku meliriknya yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu, malas sejujurnya. Tapi aku mulai menghampirinya begitu ia memberikan tatapan mengerikan padaku. Nilaiku bisa terancam jika tidak menurutinya, kira-kira begitu artinya.

Aku mengikutinya dari belakang. Sosok itu masih saja berjalan dan bertingkah angkuh, dan sekali lagi aku heran kenapa banyak siswi yang menegurnya atau sesekali berhenti karena wanita-wanita menggelikan itu menghalangi jalan kami hanya sekedar untuk menggoda.

"Kalau sensei merasa terganggu, kenapa tidak tegaskan pada mereka saja?" tanyaku saat kami berhasil menghindari beberapa siswi lain.

Uchiha sensei melirikku dari ujung matanya. Aku hanya bisa mengira bahwa dia ingin penjelasan.

"Sensei tidak menikmatinya kan? Menjadi seorang guru," ucapku langsung pada intinya.

Uchiha sensei menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik lalu menatapku penuh keterkejutan.

"Apa aku benar?" Aku memiringkan kepala. Melihat langsung pada matanya.

Sedikit kecewa karena Uchiha sensei sama sekali tidak menjawab dan malah berbalik. Ia kembali berjalan.

Aku kembali mengikutinya. Langkahnya lebih lebar dan terkesan terburu-buru. Apa aku baru saja mengangkat topik yang salah?

Sampai di ruang guru, ia duduk di kursinya. Membuka laci lalu mengeluarkan selembar kertas.

"Berikan ini pada orang tuamu?"

Aku mengangkat alis, heran lalu mengambil kertas itu. Surat Undangan Orang Tua Murid.

"Apa nilaiku jelek?" tanyaku.

"Tidak. Kau hanya perlu sedikit bimbingan mengenai masa depanmu."

Lalu aku mendengus tidak suka. Sebaiknya aku sembunyikan atau buang saja kertas ini lalu menerima hukuman daripada harus membawa orang tua ke sekolah. Selain memalukan, dan tentu saja merepotkan. Mendengar ceramah mereka yang luar biasa panjang dan berisik itu, memang tidak ada yang lebih menyebalkan dari itu?

"Kalau orang tuamu tidak datang, saya sendiri akan ke rumahmu." ucap Uchiha sensei lagi.

"Ck!" Aku hanya bisa mendecak sebal sambil memasukkan surat itu ke dalam saku.

"Lain kali jangan tidur di kelasku."

Aku berbalik dan mulai berjalan. Hingga tiba sebuah kalimat yang ku tau dapat menjatuhkan orang ini. "Lain kali carilah seorang istri. Sensei pasti sudah bosan dengan daun muda kan?" ucapku. Setelah itu aku benar-benar pergi menjauh.

→**Family←**

Aku menyingkirkan peluh usai berlari. Pelajaran olahraga, memang apalagi alasan aku harus bermandikan keringat kalau bukan untuk ini?

"Yuuta-kun," panggil sebuah suara. Aku menengok. "Otsukare!" ucapnya dengan ceria. Seorang gadis berambut pirang datang menghampiriku sambil menyodorkan sebotol minuman.

"Terimakasih, Ino."

Yamanaka Ino, bagaimana aku menjelaskanya? Pacar? Mungkin. Entahlah, aku tidak pernah peduli pada hubungan apapun, jadi pada saat ia menyatakan perasaanya, aku hanya bisa mengangguk sambil berkata, "Yasudah."

Ah, aku jadi berfikir kenapa Uchiha sensei masih saja tidak memiliki pasangan. Apa mungkin dia tidak menghiraukan hubungan, sama seperti jalan pikiranku? Atau mungkin sebenarnya dia sudah punya pasangan tapi disembunyikan? Ack, kenapa aku jadi penasaran seperti ibu-ibu gosip begini!

"Ada apa?" tanya Ino.

Mendengar itu aku pun tersadar dari lamunanku. "Tidak ada," elakku.

Kupendarkan penglihatan pada gedung-gedung sekolah. Tak sengaja aku melihat Uchiha sensei sedang duduk di ranjang uks. Ia memegangi kepalanya sakit atau apalah aku tidak peduli. Well, walaupun memang begitu, aku masih saja melihatnya.

Dapat ku lihat ia berdiri. Rupanya ada Shion sensei, dokter sekolah yang masuk ke dalam. Mereka terlihat bicara yah, yang mungkin saja isinya keluhan dari Uchiha sensei. Shion sensei sepertinya cukup tanggap dan memberikan obat padanya. Cih, mereka jadi terlihat sangat akrab jika dilihat-lihat. Dan kenapa aku jadi merasa kesal?

Aku tidak bisa menahan diri. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa aku melangkahkan kaki ke uks dan membanting pintunya keras-keras.

"Aku.. sakit kepala." Dan mereka melihatku terheran-heran.

Ah, aku lupa kalau aku juga meninggalkan Ino di lapangan.

→**Family←**

Kami sama-sama berbaring di ranjang uks. Ranjang yang berbeda tentu saja. Ada tirai pembatas diantara kami. Aku hanya memandangi langit-langit.

Kemudian, sejurus pertanyaan berkecamuk dalam kepalaku. Kenapa aku ada disini? Kenapa aku malah berada disini?

"Sensei," dan hey, kenapa aku malah memanggilnya?

"Hn.." suara Uchiha sensei terdengar.

Aku diam sebentar. Sambil meruntuki diriku yang memanggilnya padahal tidak punya pertanyaan sama sekali. Mungkin kalau aku mengarang sedikit yah, tak apalah.

"Sensei punya hubungan dengan Shion sensei?" tanyaku. Pertanyaan yang wajar jika kau baru saja melihat keakraban kemarin. Tapi, ack kenapa aku malah bertanya hal yang tidak-tidak?!

Tidak ada jawaban. Tadinya ku pikir begitu..

"Jika ini pertanyaan agar orang tuamu tidak datang besok, berarti pertanyaan yang salah anak muda." Ujarnya.

"Hah? Apa?"

"Saya tau kau membenciku, Okita. Jadi saat kau bertanya dengan pertanyaan akrab seperti tadi, membuat saya tidak bisa berpikir hal lain." Aku diam. Dia melanjutkan, "Lagipula sangat aneh jika seorang siswa sepertimu bertanya mengenai hal pribadi, pada seorang guru laki-laki."

"Aku hanya mengangkat topik!" sergahku.

Lalu terdengar suara tawa. Aku yakin dia yang tertawa. Hey, memangnya apa yang lucu dariku?

Tapi Uchiha sensei tertawa. Pertama kali aku mendengarnya. Tawa yang bukan tawa terbahak-bahak. Tawa rendah yang terpenjara. Tawa yang bukan tawa.

"Sensei.."

"Hn?"

"Kenapa sensei belum juga memiliki hubungan?" tanyaku. Namun dia hanya diam.

"Memangnya tidak ada sosok yang sensei cintai?" aku menambahkan.

Dia masih diam. Hingga menit berlalu barulah suaranya kembali terdengar.

"Tidak."

Begitu singkat. Jelas. Tapi bisa kutangkap nada pilu disana.

Sensei, sebenarnya apa yang kau sembunyikan?

→**Family←**

"OKITA YUUTA!"

Aku hanya bisa menutup telinga begitu mendengar suara ibuku menggema di seluruh penjuru rumah. Dia berjalan mendekat. Rambutnya coklatnya masih tergelung kusut, bahkan ia masih memakai pakaian kerjanya. Dia Okita Hanabi, atau Hyuuga Hanabi dulunya sebelum menikah dengan Okita Yuusuke, ayahku.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang tak bisa dibilang lembut. Ia mengangkat secarik kertas putih yang digenggamnya. Gawat! Aku lupa membuang kertas itu.

"U-undangan," jawabku ragu.

"Kaa-san juga tau ini undangan. Tapi bisakah kau menjelaskan kenapa Kaa-san dipanggil anak muda?" semburnya lagi. Dia meletakkan ah atau mungkin membanting kertas itu keras-keras ke cela lemari hingga aku merasakan dinding pun ikut bergetar.

Brak. Sebuah buku jatuh diantara kami. Album photo lebih tepatnya. Isinya berserakan hingga aku dapat melihat gambar-gambar disana. Kebanyakan foto Kaa-san dengan seorang wanita yang lebih dewasa darinya.

Seketika amarah Kaa-san mereda. Kami sama-sama menatap foto-foto itu dalam diam. Aku mengambil salah satunya. Seorang wanita berambut ungu gelap tengah tersenyum menghadap kamera. Rambutnya panjang tergerai. Perutnya buncit seperti sedang mengandung. Matanya sama seperti mataku.

"Dia siapa?" tanyaku pada Kaa-san.

Kaa-san terkejut seperti baru saja bangun dari lamunan. Dengan segera ia merapihkan foto-foto yang berceceran itu.

Tidak mendapatkan jawaban, aku kembali memandang wanita yang ada di dalam foto. Senyumnya begitu hangat. Dia sangat cantik. Mirip dengan Kaa-san. "Jadi, apakah dia kerabat kita?"

"Dia.. Hinata."

Aku melirik Kaa-san yang rupanya juga sedang memandang salah satu potret wanita itu. "Dia kakakku."

Mataku membulat. Kakak? Tapi kenapa aku tidak tau?

"Aneh. Kenapa aku tidak tau?"

Kaa-san tersenyum, tapi matanya sudah dipenuhi air mata. "Dia sudah meninggal."

Mataku membulat lebih lebar lagi. Mendengar itu membuat debaran jantungku terasa tak karuan.

"Dia meninggal saat melahirkan anaknya. Tubuhnya memang lemah, dan dia menderita sudah begitu lama. Mungkin Tuhan tidak tega membuatnya terus menderita hingga mengambil nyawanya." Kaa-san bercerita.

Aku kembali melihat potret itu. Sayang sekali jika secantik ini sudah harus pergi. Aku pasti senang jika punya bibi secantik ini.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan anaknya?" tanyaku.

"Dia dirawat oleh kerabat dan sekarang tumbuh dengan sehat." ucap Kaa-san sambil memandangku lembut, dan tanganya mengelus wajahku. Setetes airmata menetes dari matanya. Aku jadi tidak enak menangkat topik ini.

Kaa-san melepaskan tanganya dari wajahku. Lalu memasukkan sisa foto yang berserakan kembali ke albumnya. Hingga ia ingin mengambil foto yang ada ditanganku, segera ku cegah.

"Bolehkah aku simpan ini?" tanyaku. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi aku memang menginginkannya. Menginginkan foto ini.

Kaa-san tersenyum, "Tidak masalah," Setelah itu ia meletakkan album itu jauh di atas lemari kemudian berlalu menuju kamarnya.

→**Family←**

Ini aneh. Mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam, memandang wajah satu sama lain dalam keterkejutan. Kenapa? Apa mereka saling mengenal?

"Sasuke-nii..?" Kaa-san mulai bersuara.

Sasuke-nii? Ternyata benar mereka saling mengenal.

"Silahkan duduk," Uchiha sensei mempersilahkan.

Kaa-san duduk dan aku hanya berdiri di belakangnya.

"Kemana saja kau selama ini? Kenapa kau menghilang?" tanya Kaa-san dengan nada penuh tuntutan.

"Tunggu! Kalian saling kenal?" tanyaku.

Mereka sama-sama memandangku terkejut. Sepertinya mereka lupa jika ada aku disini.

"Yuuta, sebaiknya kau keluar dulu nak." pinta Kaa-san.

"Hah? Kenapa?" Bukan aku tidak mau. Jelas ini aneh dan aku perlu tau ada apa disini.

"Tidak perlu. Saya memanggil anda kesini untuk membicarakan masa depan Okita. Di jam pelajaran dia.."

"Nii-san jangan berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku!" bentak Kaa-san.

Aku pun ikut tersentak. Keadaan menjadi semakin tidak ku mengerti. Ada apa ini?

"Yuuta, keluarlah!" pinta Kaa-san dengan nada dalam mengerikan. Mau tau mau aku pun menurutinya.

Satu kalimat terakhir yang aku dengar sebelum aku menutup pintu adalah suara Uchiha sensei yang berkata, "Okita selalu tidur di jam pelajaranku.." Lalu setelah itu aku tidak dapat mendengar apapun.

Aku menunggu dalam diam. Bosan karena aku tidak melakukan apapun selain menunggu. Aku hanya duduk di lantai sambil bersandar di tembok. Menatap jendela yang setengah terbuka, memandang langit.

Hingga pintu itu terbuka. Ku lihat Kaa-san keluar dengan mata sembab. Bahkan aku masih bisa melihat jejak air mata di pipinya. Lalu yang membuatku hampir menganga adalah keadaan Uchiha sensei yang berbeda. Matanya begitu sayu dan lemah.

Begitu mata kami bertemu, bisa ku lihat wajah Uchiha sensei yang semakin murung. Dan tiba-tiba ia memelukku. Begitu erat. Begitu dalam hingga aku bisa merasakan bahunya mulai bergetar. Ia menangis.

Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi?

→**Family←**

Esok harinya Uchiha sensei tidak masuk. Sudah ku cari-cari di ruang guru pun ia tidak ada. Namun saat aku tanya pada guru lain, katanya dia telah berhenti mengajar.

Sebenarnya aku mencari Uchiha sensei untuk menanyakan perihal kemarin. Sejak saat itu Kaa-san selalu murung. Saat ku tanya ada apa, dia malah menangis. Tanya pada Otou-san pun percuma.

Aku berdiri di depan meja kerjanya. Benar-benar bersih, tidak ada satu pun barang pribadi miliknya yang tertinggal. Tapi tak sengaja mataku menemukan selembar kertas. Rupanya itu foto copy identitasnya. Mungkin jatuh atau sengaja ditinggalkan karena barang seperti ini tidak terlalu penting.

Bahkan di foto pun dia tetap tidak berekspresi. Posturnya sangat kaku. Ku lihat tanggal lahirnya 23 Juli. Tunggu! Itu kan hari ini!

Aku menghela nafas pasrah. Aneh sekali kenapa orang itu menghilang tepat di hari kelahiranya. Apa dia tidak mau merayakan bersama murid-murid perempuan yang mengidolakanya? Atau jangan-jangan dia sedang pergi melamar wanita yang disukainya dan menikah diam-diam.

Ah, sepertinya aku harus mulai berhenti membaca komik detektif.

Di rumah, keadaan Kaa-san tidak membaik. Dia masih terlihat murung. Seperti sore ini, aku menghampirinya yang sedang memandang album foto Hinata.

"Ne.. Yuuta mau mendengar sebuah kisah?"

Aku mengangguk. Tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain memberikan perhatian.

Kaa-san mengambil salah satu foto Hinata, dan melihatnya dalam tatapan sendu. "Kisah Hinata."

Aku meneguk ludah gugup. Jelas aku sangat penasaran pada kisah wanita itu.

"Dia wanita yang amat cantik dan baik. Banyak orang yang menyukai dirinya. Dia seperti padang bunga. Tenang, begitu nyaman, dan indah. Kadang aku berpikir pria mana yang beruntung mendapatkanya. Pasti pria itu adalah pria yang amat beruntung di dunia ini. Pasti bukan pria biasa.

"Sayangnya pemikiranku benar. Ada seseorang pria dari kalangan jauh lebih tinggi dari kita telah jatuh cinta padanya. Hinata pun jatuh cinta pada pria itu. Tapi mereka ditentang. Keluarga si pria sangat membenci Hinata. Mereka melakukan apapun agar Hinata dan pria itu terpisah. Apapun. Sampai akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kawin lari.

"Hinata dan aku sempat tidak berhubungan dalam beberapa waktu. Sampai akhirnya aku menerima surat darinya. Katanya mereka bahagia. Aku senang. Sungguh sangat senang. Surat-surat itu kian berdatangan. Hingga akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk bertemu di suatu tempat. Dan siapa sangka saat itu ia memberitahuku kalau ia sedang mengandung." Kaa-san tertawa.

"Kami jadi sering bertemu. Dan surat pun sudah bukan lagi menjadi alat penghubung kami. Aku bahkan sering berkunjung ke rumahnya yang nyaman."

Lalu wajah Kaa-san berubah sedih.

"Hingga pada hari ulang tahunnya. Aku sengaja tidak datang karena aku yakin mereka pasti sudah menyiapkan pesta romantis untuk mereka berdua. Tapi..

"Tapi malam harinya aku mendapatkan telepon dari rumah sakit. Hinata dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Aku segera pergi ke sana. Dan aku menangis begitu mengetahui kakakku kehilangan penglihatanya. Dia.. buta. Tapi aku bersyukur keradaan kandunganya baik-baik saja.

"Tapi, saat kandunganya semakin besar, kondisi tubuhnya melemah. Lalu ia meninggal untuk memberikan nyawa bagi anaknya."

Tangis Kaa-san kian pecah. Ia memeluk album itu begitu erat.

Jujur saja, saat aku mendengar kisah itu tubuhku terus saja merasakan dingin, merinding. Seperti aku turut sedih atas kisah itu. Aku seperti ingin menangis.

"Ne.. Yuuta," panggil Kaa-san. Ia menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. "Besok.. ikut kaa-san menjenguk Hinata."

Aku tidak bisa menolak.

→**Family←**

Aku hanya berdiri di hadapanya. Hinata yang kini hanya bisa ku lihat pada sebongkah batu yang terukir namanya. Begitu dingin, karena memang tidak ada kehangatan disana. Kakiku terasa begitu lemas entah kenapa.

Ku lirik Kaa-san yang berdiri di sampingku. Matanya kembali berkaca-kaca. Aku hanya bisa menyimpulkan sook Hinata yang begitu berarti bagi Kaa-san. Aku membayangkan bagaimana merasakan kehangatan Hinata jika ia masih hidup.

Lalu Kaa-san mulai mendekati batu nisan itu. Bertumpu pada lututnya lalu mulai berdoa. Aku pun mengikutinya.

Sesudahnya tiba-tiba aku teringat pada suatu pertanyaan. "Bagaimana dengan suami Hinata?"

Kaa-san mengangkat wajahnya lalu menjawab, "Dia menghilang." Mataku melebar. Kaa-san melanjutkan, "Tapat di hari ulang tahun Hinata. Tepat dimana aku mendapati Hinata di rumah sakit."

Aku mulai berfikir bahwa suami Hinata begitu tidak tanggung jawabnya pada istrinya, tapi mengingat bagaimana pernikahan mereka ada asumsi lain yang muncul di kepalaku, "Mereka dipisah?"

Kaa-san mengangguk. "Sepertinya itu ulah keluarganya. Sepertinya disaat mereka sedang mengadakan pesta tiba-tiba diserang, lalu Hinata terluka karena itu. Entahlah, tidak ada yang tau pasti."

"Memangnya Hinata tidak cerita?"

"Tidak. Saat ia sadar dia hanya bilang untuk selamatkan suaminya dan anaknya. Kata dokter dia harus terus istirahat dan kami hanya bisa mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk membuatnya melupakan kejadian itu."

"Tidak adakah yang mencarinya? Kaa-san pasti.."

"Kaa-san sudah berusaha. Bahkan sampai menyusup ke kediaman utama keluarganya, dia pun tidak ada! Dia benar-benar menghilang. Keluarganya pun tidak dapat menemukanya."

Aku terdiam sesaat. Sedikit paham kenapa dia tak kembali ke sisi Hinata, karena mungkin ia tidak mau mencelakai wakita itu lagi. Dan mungkin saja terlalu rumit jika dia kembali ke keluarganya yang gila itu. Aku hanya sedikit membayangkan Hinata dan beratnya kehidupan dia. Disaat seharusnya bahagia, dia malah diberi cobaan tersulit. Kehilangan suami, kehilangan penglihatanya, lalu kemudian..

Ah, aku terlalu banyak berfikir.

"Sudah saatnya kita pulang." Kaa-san berdiri dan mulai berjalan.

Ku lihat lagi nisan Hinata yang untuk terakhir kalinya. Dan rupanya aku baru menyadari sebuah tulisan disana. 'Meninggal 27-7-20xx'.

Aku terkejut. Bagaimana bisa hari kematian Hinata sama dengan hari kelahiranku? Tubuhku mendadak kaku dan aku hanya bisa berdiri terpaku. Perasaan apa ini? Ada apa sebenarnya? Lalu kilatan-kilatan cerita Hinata kembali berputar di kepalaku. Hidupnya, kisahnya, dan sosoknya.

"Yuuta.."

Aku tersentak. Seketika aku langsung menengok ke belakang dan mendapati Kaa-san menungguku dengan tidak sabar. Tidak ada pilihan, aku pun meninggalkan tempat itu. Dengan begitu banyak pertanyaan dikepalaku.

→**Family←**

Aku membaringkan tubuhku yang lelah di kasur. Memandang langit-langit dengan tatapan hampa. Perasaanku tidak karuan. Pikiranku bercabang. Semua fakta ini membuatku sakit kepala.

Setelah kemarin aku mengunjungi Hinata, malamnya aku tidak bisa tidur. Lalu seharian tadi aku kesana-kemari mencari data mengenai Hinata. Aku pergi ke rumah kakek, pergi ke rumah sakit, bahkan pergi ke kantor pencatatan sipil. Pokoknya tempat dimana sekiranya ada nama Hinata aku kunjungi. Penemuanku sungguh mencengangkan.

Kuangkat tinggi-tinggi kertas yang kugenggam di udara. Menatapnya dalam semua kebingungan. Dengan cara apa aku menjabarkan kebingungan ini?

Memang benar Hinata meninggal tanggal 27 Juli, dan bertepatan pada tanggal ulang tahunku. Namun hal lain yang kutemukan di rumah sakit adalah tidak ada yang namanya Okita Hanabi disana. Hyuuga Hanabi pun tidak. Dugaan awalku saat ini adalah bahwa Kaa-san melahirkanku di rumah sakit yang berbeda, walaupun dugaan itu terdengar hampir tidak masuk akal.

Aku juga mengingat beberapa foto Hinata yang Kaa-san simpan. Saat itu Hinata sedang hamil, sedangkan perut Kaa-san sama sekali tidak membuncit. Jika Hinata meninggal saat ia melahirkan, minimal Kaa-san juga mengandung dengan umur kandungan yang sama, atau seharusnya lebih tua.

Mulai gemetar, kujatuhkan lagi tanganku dan membiarkanya jatuh menghempas kasur. Tidak sakit, jadi aku tidak khawatir. Saat ini hanya kepalaku saja yang terasa begitu menyiksa.

Satu hal lain yang membuatku begitu terganggu. Saat aku berhasil mendapatkan data pernikahan Hinata di catatan sipil – aku hanya penasaran siapa nama suaminya, atau syukur-syukur bisa mendapatkan fotonya – rasanya aku ingin menertawakan dunia.

Uchiha Sasuke, itu mana laki-laki yang tertulis disana. Nama suami Hinata.

Bagaimana mungkin Kaa-san tidak mungkin tidak mengenalinya saat mereka bertemu. Lalu bagaimana dengan ajaibnya orang itu langsung menghilang keesokan harinya.

Kali ini kuremas rambut hitamku dengan satu tangan. Ini tidak sakit, hanya saja pening. Rasanya kepalaku terlalu penuh hingga ingin pecah. Aku ingin segera mengakhirinya.

Aku bangkit, lalu berjalan keluar kamar. Menemui kedua orang tuaku yang sedang berada di ruang makan. Otou-san sedang duduk sambil membaca koran, dan Kaa-san masih sibuk menata meja.

"Oh Yuuta, cuci tangan dulu sebelum makan," tegur Otou-san

Aku menghiraukanya. Lalu meletakkan berkas-berkas yang kudapatkan hari ini ke atas meja makan. "Tolong katakana padaku yang sebenarnya!" pintaku dengan nada biasa. Berusaha tenang sebisaku.

Mereka saling pandang hingga akhirnya meraik kertas-kertas itu. Mereka membacanya dan terlihat terkejut begitu melihat isinya.

"Dari mana kau dapatkan ini?" tanya Otou-san.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku. Apa aku bukan anak kalian?"

"Yuuta, dengar.." ucap Kaa-san. Dia meletakkan piring di meja dan mulai berjalan menghampiriku.

"CUKUP JAWAB PERTANYAANKU!"

Segera ku tutup mulutku. Sungguh aku tidak tau kenapa aku harus marah.

Tubuh Kaa-san menjadi kaku. Otou-san pun hanya bisa menganga. Mereka benar-benar terkejut pada ucapanku.

"Apa benar, ibuku adalah Hinata dan ayahku adalah Uchiha Sasuke?" tanyaku sambil berusaha mengatur nafas.

"Itu benar. Tapi Yuuta.."

Aku tidak mau mendengarnya lagi. Aku segera berbalik. Berlari keluar rumah. Aku tidak tau kemana tapi saat ini pikiranku terlalu kacau.

Aku berhenti di tempat yang lumayan asing. Aku tak tau sejauh apa aku berlari. Dan kini aku hanya bisa memandang langit malam sambil menyandarkan punggung pada tembok yang dingin.

Aku menjambak rambut frustasi. Kenapa segalanya begitu memusingkan hari ini? Kaa-san dan Otou-san tidak salah. Aku tau aku tidak perlu lari seperti ini. Aku paham tapi... Tapi aku tidak kembali. Yang kulakukan malah berjalan keliling kota.

Beruntungnya aku menemukan mesin minuman kaleng, jadi aku membeli satu kopi hangat. Ah, pantas saja terasa dingin. Aku rupanya masih memakain pakaian tipis sehabis dari kamar tadi. Aku melihat ada kursi kosong tak jauh dari sana, kuhampiri dan kududuki kursi itu.

"Ah.. aku baru ingat kalau hari ini tanggal 26." Aku berujar. Kemudian kembali memandang langit. "Jika ini memang kado yang kau siapkan, seharusnya lebih manis dari ini." ucapku pada langit sambil tersenyum getir.

→**Family←**

Aku membuka mata begitu sinar matahari terasa begitu menyilaukan untuk mataku yang terpejam. Aku terbangun dari tidur. Melihat sekeliling yang rupanya bukan kamarku. Ah, tentu saja karena semalam aku pergi dari rumah.

Menguap, meregangkan otot sedikit, lalu berujar. "Selamat ulang tahun yang ke 14 Yuuta!" ucapku pada diriku sendiri.

Aku berdiri. Berpikir mau kemana hari ini. Dari semua tempat yang ada hanya satu tempat yang sangat ingin ku kunjungi. Makam Hinata.

Syukurlah rupanya aku membawa cukup uang untuk sampai ke sana. Sampai di pemakaman itu matahari sudah sangat terik. Mungkin ini sudah pertengahan siang. Aku berjalan lemah menuju makam Hinata. Wajar saja karena aku lapar belum makan semalaman. Uangku sudah habis untuk minum kopi hangat tadi malam dan ongkos ke sini.

Begitu hampir mendekati makam Hinata, dari jauh aku sudah melihat seseorang sedang berdoa disana. Pakaianya berwarna abu-abu tua dengan celana jeans biru. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam.

Ku hampiri sosok itu. Dia yang sepertinya tidak menyadari kedatanganku pun masih setia duduk disana sambil sesekali mengusap batu nisan yang dingin.

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba menghilang, Uchiha sensei?" tanyaku. Bisa ku lihat tubuhnya mendadak kaku begitu mendengar suaraku. "Ah, maksudku Tou-san."

Dia berbalik. Wajahnya terlihat sangat terkejut.

"Yuuta!" serunya.

Sekarang dia memanggilku Yuuta, bukan Okita.

Matanya membulat. "Bagaimana bisa kau memanggilku Tou-san?"

Aku tersenyum lalu memandang nisan Hinata, "Hinata ah maksudku Kaa-san yang memberikahuku."

Aku yakin dia heran. Tapi dia tidak bertanya lebih.

Kami sama-sama terdiam. Dia memandang aspal, aku memandang makam Hinata.

"Kenapa kau lari?" tanyaku pada akhirnya. "Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

Tangan Otou-san mengepal begitu kuat. Matanya ia alihkan padaku. Dia mengambil satu langkah dengan ragu, lalu langkah berikutnya menjadi mantab hingga ia tiba-tiba memelukku erat.

"Maafkan aku.." desisnya.

Sebuah perasaan menyakitkan berkecamuk dalam dadaku. Sebuah kalimat pilu yang pantas ia ucapkan namun tak tega telingaku untuk mendengarnya. Dia memang pantas meminta maaf, tapi entah kenapa aku tidak dapat merasakan kesalahan apapun yang membuatnya pantas meminta. Aku marah, tapi tak begitu karena aku kira aku bisa paham bagaimana situasinya.

Tanpa perlu dia menjelaskan, aku pun tau. Dia sayang Hinata. Dia sayang padaku. Tapi mengetahui kenyataan bahwa dia meninggalkan kami berdua tetap saja membuatku merasa kesal. Tetap saja aku merasa kecewa.

Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menangis. Begitu pula dengan aku.

Sampai akhirnya kami melepaskan diri. Aku menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang terlihat begitu lemah.

"Yuuta, selamat ulang tahun."

Aku tersenyum. "Selamat ulang tahun juga Tou-san. Maaf terlambat."

Kami sama-sama menghampiri makam Hinata Kaa-san. Berdoa bersama disana. Kami menghabiskan waktu disana. Mengobrol dengan santai. Mengenai kehidupanku, mengenai kehidupan mereka. Perasaan kalut yang sedari kemarin melandaku pun perlahan-lahan memudar.

→**Family←**

Sasuke Tou-san mengantarku sampai depan rumah. Awalnya aku ragu masuk ke dalam mengingat hal terakhir yang kulakukan pada mereka. Entah mereka akan menerimaku kembali atau tidak.

"Masuklah," bujuknya.

Aku menangguk. Berjalan mendekati pintu. Meneguk ludah gugup sampai akhirnya memutuskan untuk membukanya.

Bisa ku lihat Hanabi Kaa-san melihat kami dengan sangat terkejut. Ia segera berlari menuju kami yang masih terpaku di depan pintu.

Aku memegang pipiku yang terasa panas tiba-tiba. Hanya satu alasanya. Hanabi Kaa-san telah menamparku.

Aku melihatnya dengan wajah tak percaya. Dalam hati berpikir bahwa dia tidak akan mau menerimaku lagi. Namun di luar dugaan, aku melihat genangan air mata di pipinya.

"Kau pikir aku dengan mudah bisa memaafkanmu yang membolos sekolah hari ini, anak muda!" bentak Kaa-san tiba-tiba.

Lalu ia memelukku dalam. Menangis sejadi-jadinya. Suara berisiknya terdengar sangat nyaring karena berada begitu dekat dengan telingaku. "Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Jangan pernah pergi seperti itu lagi! Jangan pernah tinggalkan kami lagi!"

Aku tersenyum lalu membalas pelukannya.

"Kalau begitu saya mohon pamit." Suara Sasuke menginterupsi kami berdua.

"Tunggu Sasuke-nii!" cegah Kaa-san. Ia menahan tangan Sasuke Tou-san.

Sasuke Tou-san berhenti begitu di tahan lalu berbalik meminta penjelasan. "Makanlah dulu. Kami akan menyiapkan makan malam." Melihat Sasuke yang ingin menolak, Kaa-san melanjutkan, "Aku yakin Sasuke-nii masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Yuuta."

Sasuke Tou-san terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Melirikku sekilas yang ku balas dengan seyum penuh pengharapan. Lalu akhirnya ia mengangguk ragu. Aku bersorak senang.

→**Family←**

Ini aneh tentunya untuk seorang remaja laki-laki sepertiku. Tidur satu ranjang dengan seorang pria. Bukan pria biasa memang, dia ayah kandungku. Aku yang memintanya sendiri untuk menginap. Tapi tak menyangka saat Hanabi Kaa-san menyarankan agar dia menginap di kamarku, dia tidak keberatan.

Saat masuk, dia segera meneliti kamarku. Menelusuri tiap sudutnya, lalu tersenyum.

"Sebenarnya agak lucu jika mengingat kau adalah salah satu murid yang membenciku," dia terkekeh geli.

Wajahku memerah. "A-aku kan tidak tau kalau Tou-san sebenarnya adalah Tou-san!" bantahku.

Dia menepuk kepalaku pelan. "Aku tau. Banyak orang yang membenciku. Bahkan Hinata sangat membenciku pada awal kami bertemu." Dia tersenyum kecil. Matanya terlihat menerawang. "Saat itu aku mengganggunya yang sedang belajar di perpustakaan kampus. Dia marah saat rangkuman miliknya tak sengaja ku robek. Jujur saja, wajah kesalnya waktu itu sangatlah manis."

Aku jadi membayangkan kejadiannya. Kaa-san yang sedang merangkum dan tiba-tiba datang sosok menyebalkan tak berekspresi datang. Lalu lama-lama sosok itu jadi meresahkan dan puncaknya merobek rangkuman yang sudah susah payah di catat. Pasti kesal sekali.

"Dia sangat penyabar sampai-sampai kau tidak tau kapan dia merasa marah. Saat terganggu dia bisa tersenyum dan berkata sopan agar aku menjauh. Bisa bayangkan bagaimana aku tidak bisa tidak mencintainya."

Lalu bayanganku berlanjut pada wajah Kaa-san yang memerah. Dia yang segera menahan kekesalannya pun tersenyum dan berusaha sabar untuk berbicara pada makluk satu ini.

"Tapi aku tidak tau apakah dia masih mau memaafkanku setelah semua yang kulakukan selama ini," ucapnya lagi. Wajahnya berubah sedih.

"Dia pasti memaafkan Tou-san!" Sasuke Tou-san memandangku dengan wajah terkejut. "Dia pasti memaafkanmu!" ucapku lagi lalu tersenyum.

Betapa leganya aku begitu melihat Sasuke Tou-san membalas senyumku. Senyum lembut yang kini tak lagi terpenjara.

"Terimakasih, untuk ada di dunia ini."

→**Family←**

Semalam aku bermimpi aneh.

Aku berdiri di suatu kamar di rumah sakit. Menjadi sesosok bayangan yang bahkan seorang pun tidak menyadari keberadaanku. Aku ada di kamar Hinata.

Dia dengan mata yang menatap kosong dan perut membuncit sedang duduk bersandar pada sandaran ranjang rumah sakit. Dia sendiri di dalam ruangan ini. Walaupun tadi ada beberapa suster yang masuk untuk mengecek kesehatannya. Dia terlihat ceria diantara sakitnya.

Lalu pintu kamar terbuka perlahan. Aku tak bisa menahan keterkejutanku saat sesosok pria berambut hitam masuk hampir seperti mengendap. Dia diam seakan bisu, lalu berdiri di depan ranjang Hinata dengan tenang. Dia hanya menatap sosok Hinata, tak melakukan hal lain. Dia, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ha-halo? Ada orang?" panggil Hinata untuk memastikan. Ia merasa yakin ada seseorang disana, namun keheningan sejenak membuatnya ragu.

Sasuke tidak bersuara. Dia hanya diam dan terus diam. Pandangan matanya hanya untuk Hinata. Mata penuh dengan perasaan bersalah dan rindu di dalamnya.

"Aneh. Aku yakin sekali ada orang," gumam Hinata pada diri sendiri.

Dari hari masih terang hinga senja aku melihat Sasuke yang hanya duduk menatap Hinata. Melihat bagaimana wanita itu bergerak. Melihat bagaimana wanita itu mengelus perutnya yang buncit. Sampai saat ada suster yang masuk sekalipun, dia berusaha memberikan kode agar suster tersebut tidak menghiraukan kehariranya.

Barulah pada saat Hinata tertidur, ia menghampirinya. Tanganya terulur untuk menyentuh wajahnya, juga untuk menyentuh perutnya tapi hanya sekedar ingin. Nyatanya tangan itu hanya mengambang di udara. Mengambil beberapa ke belakang lalu kembali memandang Hinata dalam kebisuan.

Langit terlihat semakin gelap kala aku melihatnya dari jendela. Hinata sudah terbangun dan kini mengelus perutnya yang besar. Keheningan masih melanda tempat ini.

Hingga akhirnya Hinata entah dengan intuisinya memandangg lurus sosok Sasuke yang masih setia di tempatnya berdiri. Mereka saling memandang, mata bertemu dengan mata. Seolah Hinata bisa melihat Sasuke ada disana. Dan dia tersenyum.

Sasuke sempat terpaku lalu menjadi salah tingkah. Sepertinya dia tidak mau jika kehadiranya diketahui oleh yang terkasih. Ia berjalan gugup lalu tidak sengaja menabrak kaki ranjang.

Dia berusaha tidak mengaduh dan hanya desisan kekesalan terdengar dari suaranya. Setelah itu dia berlari keluar. Tidak sempat melihat wajah Hinata yang memerah.

Ya, Hinata memandang kosong tempat dimana ia dapat mendengar suara Sasuke tadi. Mata pucatnya berkaca-kaca. Wajahnya memerah menahan tangis. "Sasuke-kun.." gumamnya pelan.

Lalu ia mengangkat tanganya untuk menutup wajahnya. Air matanya tumpah.

"Syukurlah... Syukurlah.." gumamnya diantara tangisnya.

Ia menghapus air matanya. Memandang ke atas. Senyum bahagia jelas tertera disana.

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja Sasuke-kun. Dan terimakasih, telah menghkawatirkan kami.."

Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke tidak meninggalkanya sendiri. Ternyata Uchiha Sasuke pernah datang dan selalu kemgkhawatirkanya. Dan kenyataan itu lah yang membuat Hinata senang.

Setelah itu semuanya terlihat memudar. Semua yang ada disana semakin tak jelas dan hanya warna putih yang ku lihat.

Dikala aku terbangun, aku tidak mendapati Sasuke di sampingku. Ah, bahkan di seluruh rumah pun dia tidak ada. Dia menghilang kembali, tadinya kupikir begitu.

Sampai akhirnya aku menemukan kertas berisikan alamat dan nomor telepon. Tulisan tangan Sasuke Tou-san, membuatku tak bisa menghentikan senyum.

→**Family←**

Aku kembali datang ke tempat ini. Duduk di depan makam ini dan kembali berdoa untuk kebahagiaanya di dunia sana. Ku rogoh kantung dan mengambil sesuatu dari sana. Foto Hinata-kaan yang sempat ku simpan, dan satu foto lain. Foto aku dan Sasuke Tou-san yang diambil setelah makan malam, tepat di hari ulang tahunku.

Aku memperlihatkanya pada Hinata kaa-san. Meletakkan di atas batu nisan itu yang mungkin saja ia dapat melihatnya.

_Hinata kaa-san, _

_Mungkin aku hanya melihatmu lewat foto dan mengenalmu dari cerita-cerita orang di sekitarku yang mengenalmu. Aku senang memiliki ibu kandung sebaik dan secantik Hinata kaa-san. Sayang sekali kita tidak bisa bertemu walaupun rasanya aku ingin. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ku tanyakan dan ku lakukan jika bisa bertemu dengan kaa-san._

_Sasuke tou-san bilang kalau Hinata kaa-san memiliki harum seperti bunga lavender. Mendengar itu membuatku ingin mencoba merasakan pelukan kaa-san dan kalau bisa tertidur disana. Pasti rasanya akan sangat nyaman. Sekali lagi, sayang sekali aku tidak bisa bertemu dengan kaa-san._

_Walaupun begitu, aku tidak menyesal mempunyai ibu seperti Hanabi kaa-san, adik dari Hinata-kaa san. Ibuku yang baru. Dia begitu ceria dan cerewet di saat yang bersamaan. Hari-hari di rumah terasa sangat ramai jika ada dia. Aku senang._

_Berkat asuhan dari Hanabi kaa-san aku kini tumbuh menjadi remaja laki-laki yang sehat. Aku juga cukup populer di kalangan siswi jika tidak ada Sasuke Tou-san di sekolah. Yah, sepertinya aku masih kurang tampan dari pria berumur puluhan tahun seperti dia. _

_Oh, mengenai wajahku kaa-san pasti senang saat mengetahui aku memiliki mata yang sama seperti kaa-san. Kalau wajah, mungkin jauh lebih mirip ke kaa-san sepertinya. Wajahkku agak bulat soalnya. Tapi rambutku berwarna hitam. Kuletakkan fotoku dan Tou-san disana. Hinata kaa-san pasti bisa melihat perbedaan kami._

_Terimakasih telah mengorbankan nyawa untukku. Aku tidak akan menyianyiakan perjuangan kaa-san. Aku akan menjalani hidup dengan bahagia. Ah, dan aku akan membahagiakan Sasuke tou-san juga. Bagaimanapun dia, dimanapun dia tetaplah Tou-san ku, suami dari Hinata kaa-san. Tetaplah perhatikan aku dari sana._

Ku berbalik. Memandang lagit cerah sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berjalan menjauh.

"Terimakasih telah terlahir di dunia ini.."

Aku tersentak dan segera berbalik. Ku lihat foto Hinata kaa-san yang tersenyum sedikit tergoyang akibat hembusan angin. Senyumku melebar.

"Terimakasih karena telah memberikanku kado ulang tahun terbaik!"

→**FIN←**

Bukannya ngerjain makalah malah buat ini T_T maaf membuat galau dan maaf bagi yang sangat menanti-nantikan adegan SasuHina. Ini sangat gak romantis.. iya.. Anne tau. Makanya Anne gak masukin ke genre Romance/Drama kayak biasanya Anne bikin.

Anne gak tahan untuk tidak buat ini padahal besok ada UAS T_T

Inspirasi dari lagu Kioku nya The Sketchbook, lalu anime SKET Dance, lalu anime Gintama. Gara-gara denger lagu galau dan nonton eps galau jadi bikin fic galau.

Apa ini termasuk gagal?

Sekali lagi, Anne mau promosi. Ada yang mau gabung di grup _whatsapp _pecinta SH? Anne lagi promo nih.. xixixixi add aja di nomor 082140212021. Itu nomornya Moku-chan, tau dia, 'kan? Hahaha iya yang itu (yang mana coba). Dia yang punya grup dan Anne kebetulan dapet tugas jadi seksi promosi..

RNR ~?

Thanks,

Best Regards,

Anne Garbo


End file.
